The present disclosure relates generally to a device for dispersing or distributing a food topping onto a food product. More specifically, the present disclosure pertains to a food topping dispenser for sprinkling or dusting food topping in a controlled and consistent manner.
Previously, many different food products are topped or dusted with a food topping, such as flour, powdered or granulated sugar or powered cinnamon. Typically, a continuous stream of food products passes beneath a food topping device which continuously dispenses the food topping onto the individual food products. Although various devices currently exist to dispense food toppings onto the stream of food products, these devices are unable to provide a consistent and controlled product flow, dispensing volume and accurate dispensing pattern desired. In addition, known food topping devices require multiple components, including an agitator, which increase production and maintenance cost. Therefore, a need exists for a food topping device which improves upon the dispensing characteristics of known devices, and can be provided with less manufacturing and servicing costs.